onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JapaneseOPfan/BW: (Enter clever title here)
~One blissful morning~ Sanji: Ahh! No.. not... not there... Ahhh...! Damn you Marimo! Listen to m-- Zoro: This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Sanji: No, no don't... Please, PLEASE!! ''Argh! Ahhh.. '''Zoro': Shut up, you're in no place to tell me what to do, swirly br--- Sanji: AAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Sound of plates crashing. The ship trembles in the water.* *Screen switches to Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen* Sanji: DAMN YOU MOSS HEAD! ARE YOU RETARDED?! HUH?! LOOK AT ALL THOSE PLATES YOU BROKE!!! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!!! Zoro: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKING TOLD ME TO STACK THE PLATES OVER THERE!!! Sanji: OH, SO YOU ARE RETARDED! YOU ASS-MAGGOT!!! I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE PLATES IN THE SINK TO THE LEFT OF ME!!! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU CLIMBING THE DAMN LADDER BEHIND THE KITCHEN?! Zoro: WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!! BE GRATEFUL THAT I WAS HELPING YOU OUT AT ALL!!! Sanji: ...*sigh (facepalm)* This was my mistake for even asking you to help me prepare breakfast. My mistake for even thinking that you were smart enough to know at least your left and right, what a sink is, and carry out a simple task of moving plates without breaking a single one. My mistake. Zoro: HUHH?! YOU TRYINA' FIGHT HERE DARTBOARD BROWS?! I'LL FUCKING SLICE YOU UP INTO PIECES ERO-COOK!!! Sanji: BRING IT SHITTY MARIMO!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'VE DONE OVER THE PAST 2 YEARS OF HELL!!! *Dining door swings open* Nami: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! IT'S STILL 4:00 AM!!! *Nami proceeds to punch both 4 times in a row.* Zoro: I'b Sbovy... (I'm Sorry) Sanji: Gbahh... Gai buv da angby Nabi-sbag boo <3 (Ahh.. I love the angry Nami-swan too <3) *Brook enters* '' '''Brook': Yoho!! Morning isn't it? Ah Nami-san, may I see your panties as usual? Nami: FUCK NO! I never do, what do you mean "as usual"! *Kick* Brook: Ah, such an electrifying shockwave... Oh! I must wake everyone up with an energizing piece! *Takes out green shark guitar* "♪YEAH BABY! ITS MORNING, IT'S MORNING, BABY!! ♪AWW! IT'S MORNING, TIME TO RISE N' SHIN--" *Nami kicks Brook into the sea* Brook: Yohohohohooo--- *splash* ~Later in the morning/noon. Assume somebody went and rescued Brook. Assume Brook somehow managed to not get crushed in the deep sea pressure. This is now brunch since everyone ended up sleeping in.~ Luffy: Sanji's food is always the best!!! Usopp: Yeah! I feel power going through my entire body! Franky: I'm feeling SUPEEEERRRR today! *Nipples shine* *Everybody is too busy eating* *Franky glooms in a corner* *Nami facepalms and Robin chuckles* '' '''Nami': I'm going to go make some additions to my map. Luffy: *with food in mouth* FISFBAN BISND? (Fishman Island?) Nami: Yup. So don't disturb me okay? Act like adults. Act like adults. *grin* Chopper: She said it twice... Usopp: Yeah, she said it twice... ~Again, Later. On upper deck.~ *Chopper is in a small tub full of warm water and bubbles. Robin is scrubbing his back.* Chopper: Ehehe I haven't taken a bath in a long time!! This feels really good Robin! Robin: Glad to hear. *smile* Usopp: Look look Luffy! That fish looks so funny!! Luffy: Lemme see! *Big fish that looks like a human body dangling from a silly-looking fishhead floats by* Luffy: Ahyahyahya!! That's hilarious!!! But isn't it a fishman? Usopp: Nope! *Brings out a fish encyclopedia* See? It's called an Ado Fish! Apparently that human-body-looking thing is a big fin!!! Isn't it cool? Luffy: SO COOL! I bet it tastes really good!!! Usopp: *Friendly slap* THAT?! Sanji: It's true. I hear that Ado fish are one of the legendary types and they're said to taste amazingly good. Looks like it's worth cooking. Think you guys can manage catching that baby over there? Luffy: YEAH!!! Usopp: Leave it to Captain Usopp!!! *After a bunch of attacks by Luffy and Usopp that animators don't feel like explaining, they manage to pull in the dead Ado Fish* Sanji: Great. I'll show you my polished cooking skills so wait just a bit guys. Luffy and Usopp: Food! Food! Brook: *with his guitar* '♪YEAHH IT'S CHOW TIME BABY OHHH YEAHH!!!! DINNER DINNER!! BABBYYYYY YESSSSS!!!!! DINNER!!! I CAN FEEL IT OHHHH DINNER♪*'' *The trio starts singing and dancing* *Nami storms out of her workshop and sends the three to hell* '''Sanji: Ah Nami-swan! You must be tired! Here is your afternoon tea, Earl Grey. Nami: Thanks, Sanji-kun. *sip* Robin: May I have some coffee, Sanji? Sanji: Ah, surely my princess!!! *rushes back into the kitchen and comes back with a cup of coffee* Robin: Thank you Sanji *smile* *Sanji turns into stone* Chopper: EHHHHHHHHH?! AGAIN?! *Chopper jumps out of the tub and gets out his medical equipment in panic* *Nami and Robin have eye contact of two women. They understand each other. Nami walks back into her workshop and Robin rubs Chopper down with a towel.* ~Finally... Later. Assume Chopper managed to treat Sanji.~ Sanji: Dinner's ready! Anyone who wants Ado Sashimi, hurry up into the Dining room! *The boys rush in and hog down the sashimi* The boys: YUM!!! Sanji: HEY! Leave some for the ladies, you shit-heads! *kicks the boys* Sanji (to Robin): Here you go, Robin-chwan. Robin: Thank you. *Nami comes in tired* Franky: Aah! If it isn't Nami! Have you SUPEEEEER progressed on your work? Nami: yeah... I'm tired. Luffy: Nami! Eat this sashimi! It's super good! Chopper: Yeah yeah! *Nami sits down to eat, while Zoro stands up to leave from the rowdy room. He has finished eating. Nobody notices him leave except Robin. She smiles for some mysterious reason.* *Zoro climbs up to the crow's nest and starts his usual training.* ~Just kidding. This is the real finally... Later.~ *Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper are asleep on deck.* *Zoro is still training in the crow's nest. He has some flashbacks on his training with Mihawk.* *Zoro puts down his insanely large weights. He climbs down and hops onto the upper deck. He sees Luffy sleeping and approaches him.* *Zoro crouches down next to Luffy and smiles* Zoro: So... we're finally going into the new world huh? Captain. ~FIN~ Woot. First failure of a prediction. Who said we couldn't predict an anime filler between the FI Arc and Punk Hazard Arc instead of a lame-ass fight? N.O.B.O.D.Y. I heart yaoi. Category:Blog posts